blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zakai Draconus
|squad= Golden Dawn |badges= |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Words From Our Leaders! |anime= |jva= |eva= }} is the captain of the Golden Dawn and member of the Magic Knights. Zakai a nobleman and the second born son of the Clover Kingdom's House Draconus, one of its royal families. He's known for his powerful Gravity Magic, during the Magic War he earned the moniker Kurokaku (黒角, Literally meaning; "Black Horn"). After the sudden disappearance of his elder brother Zakari Draconus, Zakai inherited the position as the one closest to becoming the Magic Emperor. Appearance Zakai has the appearance of an attractive young adult, an absolutely stunning young man at that. He's known throughout the Clover Kingdom as The Woman Stealer. Out of all of the children born into the Draconus House, Zakai and Zakari are said to resemble more than the others. He has a slightly muscular build complementing his height standing about a few inches over six foot five. He allows his hair to run wild and tends not to comb it out as it; "takes time from him being able to work". There's a signature bang that comes over his forehead just between his eyes. Just like his younger brother, he possesses rich gold eyes. These are considered the "eyes of hypnotism" as nearly ever women within the kingdom fall in love with him after making eye contact. Over his right eye is a scar which he gained from his battle against a dragon. As for as materialistic attire goes, Zakai dresses more-so like a combatant than a man of royalty. He wears a black , small sleeved a black , and around his waist a white belt tied in a knot. Over his shoulder, he wears a long sleeved high collared white coat that hangs like a cape. On the back of it is the insignia of Golden Dawn. Around his neck is a gold scarf formerly worn by Zakari. In his left ear is golden earring taking the form of the Draconus family insignia. Zakai wears a pair of pitch black gloves with golden cuffs around the wrist, apparently there's a secret behind Zakai wearing gloves that only those within the Draconus family know. His feet are protected by a pair of black boots high kneed boots with metal protection covering his legs. While in the Draconus Manor, Zakai wears more traditional royal family garbs. Over his basic white t-shirt, he wears a "squad robe" that is held together by pins with the Draconus Insignia on it. The majority of the robe is red, with the insignia being black, rounded off by gold trimming. On his legs, he tends to wear either a pair of black slacks or denim jeans. He wears a pair of split toe slippers and high black socks. Personality Compared to August, who's always considered stern, Zakai is by far the most laid back of the siblings. Most things that would pierce into one's soul and rile them have no effect on Zakai. Any insults of any kind slip through one ear and out the other. Many consider him difficult to discern as he has complete control over his thoughts, facial expressions, and most importantly his emotions. Zakai and Zakari were always given authority over the rest of their siblings and have always been looked up to as the cream of the crop. In most cases, one would suspect the two to become rivals. This was not the case for these two brothers. Instead, they become the pillar other to lean on for support. Zakai began to admire Zakari and his ideas and began to .... Relatives Battle Prowess Natural Abilities : Born a nobleman and member of a royal family, Zakai possesses unnaturally high magic reserves. Other Magic Knights consider his magic power monstrous literally bearing a personality of its own. Selah thought that among the other Magic Knight, it's possible that no single knight possess the same level of magic power as Zakai, this is later proved false after Iolo, captain of Green Mantis released his magic power on accident. Like many of the other squad captains, he can also release his magic power allowing those around him to see it with their bare eyes. Releasing his magic into the atmosphere is enough to make those weaker than himself surrender and/or fall to their knees. The earth beneath his feet is ripped up from its place leaving behind damage equal to that of an earthquake. It can felt on an entirely different battlefield than the one he stands on. and Solomon states that it has the ability to “boost his comrades’ will”. Hidden within one of Zakai's internal organs, is the mana of a Dragon, a godly being said to possess enough magic power to create a with an exertion of its power. When a Dragon is slain by those of House Draconus, their mana is absorbed into the slayer and later passed on to the slayer's children. Incredible Speed & Reflexes: Zakai's speed and reflexes are on a completely different level. In fact among the children born to House Draconus, Zakai is considered by far the fastest. His natural speed is enough for him to leave blurs of himself, completely confusing his opponents allowing him to change the tides of a battle. Even being able to cover a large distance in a third of the time it would take anyone else. He's one of the fastest squad captains being able to keep up with, if not completely outrun those using magical enhancements. Zakai's praised for being an immensely fast fighter dishing out kicks and punches faster than an opponent can counter. One could be in a one-on-one hand-to-hand brawl with Zakai and he'd instantly vanish. For a while there was a running rumor that Zakai utilized some sort of teleportation magic, only to be put to rest after seeing his Gravity Magic. Prior to Ugo joining Golden Dawn the two were great enemies on the battlefield. In their final fight, Zakai was not able to outmaneuver him for the final blow, but un-arm him destroy his weapon within a matter of a couple seconds. Those who choose to second guess his next move will easily find themselves completely outmaneuvered. He possesses split-second reaction time, putting his reflexes in the same tier as his natural speed. While with no magical enhancements Zakai's speed is unmatched, by tinkering with the gravity around he can make himself lighter increasing his agility tenfold. *'Immeasurable Strength:' Zakai isn’t some sort of bodybuilder who’s always out lifting weights to tone up his body. In fact, his monstrous strength isn't’ even his natural strength. It is all an illusion that is kept hidden by the enhancements of his gravity magic. When he swings a punch, just before it comes into contact with his target, he instantly enhances his fists or sometimes even his feet with the forces of gravity to deal a boatload of damage onto his opponents. Using this method, something like a simple thump could literally break a warship in half. A missed punch could leave a crater into whatever was behind his target. Prior to necessary training, when increasing the gravity around his fist during a punch the speed of his punches would decrease drastically. As of recent, he’s learned to instead decrease the field of gravity to reach a target, then increase it directly upon contact. *'Unrealistic Growth Rate:' *'Grandmaster of Capoeira:' Magic Magic Prowess : A type of magic that grants its user complete generation and manipulation abilities over gravity, a natural phenomenon by which all things are brought towards, in terms breaking all laws of physics as we know it. As a being who can control the forces of gravity, what he can do to not only you, but the environment around you are nearly endless. Something as simple as a light sword could become as heavy as a castle and a carriage could become as light as a tablespoon. Zakai can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects to different locations in a similar manner to telekinesis. Gravity is an infinite source and Zakai is rarely ever in a need to create it himself. Escaping the forces of gravity is no simple feat. It could be considered one of the most versatile magics covering offensive, defensive, and supplementary uses. August notes it’s a force of nature that affects any and everything, as well as living beings and facing Zakai in a head-to-head battle, will prove to be a difficult feat. Zakai has literally become one with gravity. He is able to adapt to any gravitational change instantly. Even if the change is caused by someone other than himself or natural cause. The captain can also gain a form of flight with his magic if he manipulates the gravitational forces around himself. The power to negate gravity within a specific area must not be forgotten. By doing so he can achieve what is known as ‘’floorlifting’’. With this he can walk on walls, ceilings, and other awkwardly placed platforms… (will finish more) Among the many abilities of Gravity Magic, the final and most feared is its ability to make things collapse. This is achieved by creating a "gravitational field" around an object and then increasing the gravity within said field to unbearable levels forcing whatever is within the boundary to collapse and in theory crushing it. It can also be applied to opposing magical forces as well. Just before a technique comes into contact with Zakai, he can make it so that it’s gravitational field gets heavier, causing a technique to collapse and hit the ground, denoting much earlier than intended. Removing him from harms way. This ability is much like the magic of his fellow captain Korag Gildamesh, however it is much less taxing on his magic reserves than Korag’s own. *'Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike:' Fights Notable Quotes Trivia * The image used for Zakai's infobox was originally drawn by an artist known by the name of Zanpakuto-Leader. However, a friend by the name of "Shadow" requested the image be recolored for his own use. After speaking with Shadow, Sigma was able to get access to use his recolored image. References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Magic Knight Category:Golden Dawn members Category:Magic Knight Captain Category:Magic Knights Captain Category:House Draconus Category:Royalty